WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 49. After some tension in the Wayne family, Bruce makes a few bad moves that causes distress.


I've been realizing a trend with my novelettes. As much as I hate current day DC scenarios, I'm doing a pretty good job having these characters go through as much drama as I can muster. XD Whoops!

And everyone is extremely bipolar and have extreme cases of anger.

None-the-less, enjoy!

* * *

WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT

* * *

Harvey leaned down and kissed Ivy on the cheek. She sat up and pouted; her hair was crumpled and she wasn't wearing clothes besides her bra and matching red panties.

"Now where are you going?" Ivy whined.

"I told you. I just got back from a trip to New York with Jonathan and I'm really friggin' hungry."

Ivy frowned, "I've been waiting for you all day and you are going to go eat something?"

Harvey thought for a second then nodded.

Ivy glared at him.

"Aw, Pammy, c'mon."

Ivy sighed, "I don't want you to go."

"Yeah I know. How about I get some food and come back."

Ivy sighed and looked at the clock, "Its 10:30. I'm tired and I've been waiting for you."

Harvey sighed and sat on the bed, "What do you want me to do?"

"You can go get food and eat it off me."

Harvey grinned, "I like that."

Ivy nodded and smiled. Harvey walked out to the kitchen

He opened the fridge and grabbed the whipped cream can. He opened the pantry and grabbed a bag of Funyuns.

Ivy looked at the two items Harvey held in his hands, "What the hell is up with the Funyuns?"

Harvey shrugged, "I want Funyuns."

Ivy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply when they heard a scream from down the hall.

Harvey stared at Ivy, "Was that Selina?"

Ivy sighed and nodded.

"Should I go check on her?"

Ivy grabbed his arms, "No!"

Harvey smirked, "Fine."

Ivy pulled Harvey down and flipped his tie behind his shoulder. She began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait, am I being eaten off of?" Harvey asked with a confused look.

Ivy shrugged, "I guess."

"Then can I eat these Funyuns while you eat off of me?"

Ivy sighed, "Yeah whatever."

Harvey grinned and ripped open the bag, "Sweet."

Ivy undid the last button and began slipping off the shirt. Harvey shoved some more of the onion chips in his mouth and helped her take it off.

"Get on the bed," Ivy mumbled.

Harvey lay down on his back and looked at Ivy.

Ivy leaned down and kissed Harvey, suddenly their door was ripped open.

Ivy yelped and covered her chest with her hands, "What the hell!"

Selina ran into their room and crashed into the bed. She grabbed the blanket Harvey was lying on and tossed it up; she dove under it and shivered.

Harvey swallowed his chips, undaunted by the intrusion, "What's up, Selina?"

Ivy punched Harvey in the shoulder, "What the hell, Selina!"

Selina looked up, "There was the biggest goddamn spider in my goddamn room."

Harvey sighed, "Selina, it probably wasn't that big…"

Harvey was interrupted by Selina shoving her hands that made a large circle in his face.

Harvey sighed, "It could be worse…"

Ivy sighed, "Did you kill it?"

"No. It was blocking my doorway and it took me like five minutes to get out of my room. So I ran in here. Harvey, go kill it."

Harvey looked up, "I hate spiders. You kill it."

Ivy pushed herself against the bed frame and used her legs to shove Harvey off the bed.

Harvey got up and growled, "No."

Selina pouted at Harvey, "Please, Harvey?"

Harvey growled, "I hate you."

Ivy sighed and looked at Selina.

Selina looked back at Ivy, and then to the can of whipped cream, "What were you guys doing?"

Ivy sighed, "Nothing."

"Were you guys gonna have kinky sex?"

Ivy glared at Selina, "Go to hell."

"Kinky sex is fun…"

Ivy growled, "I can have Harvey come back and you can kill the spider."

Selina shook her head, "C'mon!"

"HOLY SHIT!" came Harvey's yell from down the hallway.

Ivy looked out the door, "You ok, Harv?"

"THAT IS ONE GODDAMN BIG SPIDER!"

Selina smirked, "Told you it was big."

The girls watched the door way for Harvey to come running back, but instead they heard a loud crashing from Selina's room and yelling.

Ivy sighed, "You need help?"

"No! I got it!"

Selina was interrupted by Harvey's yells again.

"OH SHIT! IT'S MOVING AGAIN!"

Ivy got up and snarled, she stomped down the hallway. Selina heard their argument.

"You can't even kill a spider!" Ivy snapped.

"Well you do it!" Harvey sharply replied.

"Oh be a man and KILL THE DAMN THING!"

"The goddamn spider is HUGE! It WILL NOT die!"

"God! You're such a whiner!"

"Oh! I'm the whiner!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh whatever!"

Selina then heard a loud slap, which was either one of the two killing the spider, or one of them getting slapped.

Ivy stormed back and sat on the bed.

Harvey came back into the room rubbing his acid-burned cheek; both sides of his face were mirrored images of anger.

Selina sighed, "You guys… are you having problems?"

"No," Ivy replied shortly.

"What's wrong?" Selina asked.

Ivy crossed her arms and faced the opposite wall. Harvey sat down closer to Selina, cautious of Ivy. Selina looked at Harvey who shrugged in response.

Selina sighed, "I'm going to back to bed. Please make up."

Harvey watched Selina get up and walk out of the bedroom closing the door behind her. He turned to look at Ivy; he noticed her shoulders sink down as she sighed.

"Pammy?"

Ivy's head shot back up and her shoulders became stiff again, "Hmm?"

"You mad?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Harvey."

"Alright, alright, I'm gonna go to bed then."

"Ok…"

Harvey crawled under the covers and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and sighed. Ivy looked behind her and got up, she walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up and crawled in. She looked at Harvey and watched him breathe in silence.

"Harvey?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry…"

Harvey sighed and with his eyes closed her responded, "It's alright, babe."

Ivy snuggled closer to Harvey and rested her head on his shoulder, between his chest and arm.

Harvey rested his head on hers and kissed her hair, "I love you."

"I love you too, sorry about hitting you."

"No problem. Didn't hurt that bad."

Ivy sighed and placed one of her arms on Harvey's chest.

"Night."

"Night, Harvey," Ivy sat with her eyes open, "You tired?"

"Not at all."

"Then pass me that whipped cream."

* * *

Selina pulled her hair up into a ponytail and swung her purse back onto her shoulder, she passed by Harvey and Ivy's room and knocked on the door, "Hey you guys?"

Selina waited, there was no response.

"I'm going to Bruce's for awhile… I'll be back later."

Selina walked to the door and hailed a taxi and headed to Wayne Manor.

Once she arrived at the palace she knocked on the front door. After no response she let herself in.

"Bruce? Alfred? Tim? Hello?"

She heard a response from upstairs.

"Up here, Selina! I'll be down in a minute."

Selina took off her shoes and put her purse down on the entry table.

Bruce began walking down the stairs with a rather pissed off expression on his face. He had his arms crossed and was scowling at Bruce.

"Hi, Bruce," Selina smiled.

"Hi, Selina," Bruce grinned back and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey, Tim," Selina greeted.

Tim just snorted in response.

"What's his problem?"

"Why don't you have him explain it to you? I'm sick and tired of discussing it."

Selina looked at Tim, "What's up, kiddo?"

Tim growled, "Bruce is being a dick."

"WHAT!" Dick yelled from upstairs, "I HEARD MY NAME!"

"Oh and Dick won't leave," Bruce growled.

"He's hiding from Babs," Tim replied.

Bruce glared at his adopted son and headed to the main living room taking Selina with him and Tim following close behind.

Bruce sat down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

Selina sat down next to him, "Rough day?"

"Rough night," Bruce corrected.

"Oh, how so?"

"Roxie Rocket is back. She was stealing some jewels from the jewelry store. A night with that girl is enough to wipe me out for a few nights."

Selina tried to cover her smirk, "Really now?"

"You be quiet. I got enough grief out of it last night from Tim and Dick."

Tim had his arms crossed and he was glaring at Bruce from the doorway.

Selina looked at Tim, "Alright, quit your moping and tell me what's going on. Harvey and Ivy are fighting at home and I don't wanna have to deal with you two."

Tim took a seat in the big armchair, "Bruce won't let me get a puppy."

Selina stared blankly at Tim, then at Bruce, then back at Tim, "Really now?"

Tim nodded, "Yeah. He's being a dick."

"NO DICK WE ARE NOT TALKING TO YOU!" Bruce yelled before Dick could respond.

"Do you want the whole story, Selina?" Tim asked disregarding Bruce.

Selina nodded and rested her elbow on the couch arm and rested her head on her hand.

Tim cleared his throat, "Ok, we were on patrol last night and I was with Bruce and we were just hanging out on Gotham's Presbyterian Church and I brought up the fact to Bruce why he never had any pets when he was a kid. Bruce comes up in his Batman voice like 'Pets were unnecessary' or something or other. So I say I want a pet Bruce, why don't we have one? Bruce remarks back saying we don't need pets. I snap back saying he needs a good reason. He says back to me to shut up and pay attention."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Tim, get on with it."

"I will. So we fought off Roxie and we came home. Dick followed us home because he is a stalker. Well actually he kicked in the bedroom window and broke into the house. Alfred heard a loud noise from the room Dick broke into Alfred kinda smacked Dick with his broom. Dick then was unconscious. For an old man, Alfred has gotta lotta kick in him."

Selina stared at Tim and sighed, "Wow."

"Anyway. We came home and we were hanging out in the Batcave and I brought up the subject of a pet again and Bruce started lecturing me again. Dick was on my side but he said when he was my age he tried to get Bruce to let him get a dog and Bruce wouldn't let him. I don't get why you're being such a jerk, Bruce."

Bruce looked at Tim and glared.

Selina looked at Bruce, "Bruce, why don't you just let him get one?"

"Because we don't need any damn pets in this house."

Selina rolled her eyes, "Really now?"

Bruce glared at Selina, "Yeah."

"Just because you own the house doesn't mean you own me," Tim snapped.

Bruce slammed his hand on the table, "TIM! Be quiet!"

Tim shuddered back into the chair.

Selina put her hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Bruce, honey, why don't you just give him an actual reason?"

"We don't need any more damn pets."

"Oh? You already have pets?"

"Yeah. You're my cat."

"Oh, so you were calling Selina by some derogatory term for cat?" Tim interjected.

Selina looked at Bruce in awe.

Bruce glared at Tim, "Shut up."

"Why don't you tell Selina some of the things you do when she's not here?"

Selina looked at Bruce, "Have something you want to say?"

Bruce shrugged, "Not really. Don't have much to say."

Selina stared at him, "Bruce…"

"Look, Selina. I'm in a bad mood. I don't feel like talking about this anymore, either. I'm tired beyond belief, and I almost got shot last night by Roxie's deploy rocket. I'm not in a mood to play games."

Tim got up and left the room.

Selina looked at Bruce with a hurt expression, "Well if you have no time for me here, I'll just go home."

Selina stood up and yanked her purse off the entry table and slipped on her purple boots.

Bruce got up after her, "Selina… please."

Selina shook her head, "Leave me alone, Bruce. I'm doing the same for you. You obviously need some time alone to get over whatever shit you're dealing with right now."

She ripped open the door and stormed down the walkway.

Bruce rested his head against the door, "Shit."

Dick stepped down the steps. There was a shuffle of a duffle bag as he walked. The footsteps and shuffling stopped next to Bruce. Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce?"

Bruce turned his head slightly, still against the door, so he could see Dick out of the corner of his eye, "What?"

"I'm going back to Blüdhaven. I'll see you around… I guess."

Tim ran down the steps, a noise of a duffle bag was drowning his footsteps.

"Tim…" Dick mumbled, "What are you doing?"

"I want to come with you."

Dick sighed, "What do you say, Bruce?"

Tim threw his bag down, "He doesn't have control of me! I can do what I want."

Bruce looked at the door and sighed, "Whatever."

Dick looked at Bruce, with concern in his eyes.

Bruce looked at his oldest adopted son, "Its ok, Dick. Take him."

Dick squeezed Bruce's shoulders and opened the door and let Tim and himself out.

Bruce sighed as he watched three people of his family walk away. Bruce sighed and closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against the cool window pane.

FIN


End file.
